


Kisses and Spaghetti

by bluedemon92



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before Seventh grade, Tony has his first kiss. The summer before Sixth grade, Loki had his first suspicions about his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Spaghetti

"It's raining!" Loki snapped as he entered through the front door, his hair plastered to his face. Frigga looked up from her book and smiled at her youngest son. She set the book down and beckoned Loki over. He approached her and she chuckled slightly.  Loki's teeth were chattering and goose bumps lined his arms. Frigga smoothed her hands over Loki's arms until his teeth chattering faded.

"Are you spending the night with Tony?" Frigga asked with a warm smile. Loki nodded and brushed a hand through his damp hair. "He's with his father at a meeting right now." Loki commented. Frigga nodded glancing at the clock.

"Baldur's with his girlfriend for the day and Thor invited his friends from your old school over." Loki grimaced.

Old school friends.

Meaning, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. They lived in a separate town but their elementary schools merged in the middle school before merging with another middle school in high school. Meaning Loki would be going to school with The Idiots Four next year.  Meaning that Loki had not escaped them.  

Loki walked up towards his room, creeping by Thor's, where he could hear them laughing. He managed to get to his room unnoticed. Once there he settled down on his bed and pulled out his sketch book. He glanced through at his previous work, smiling or scowling as he examined each page. His eyes flickered towards his alarm clock, which read 3:21. Tony was supposed to be home in nine minutes. Loki set his sketchbook down and glanced out the window. Rain pattered against the glass lazily. Loki looked away from the window and back at the clock. Eight minutes. Loki's mind wandered to his first day of school, and how Tony willingly and cheerfully helped show him around.

* * *

_"This is the library. Nothing really good here, cause it's an elementary school." Tony swept an arm out and Loki curiously looked around the display of books. " Nothing good?" Tony shrugged. " Nah, I've read better." Loki frowned._

_"Like what?" Tony's face screwed up in thought._

_"They don't have the Harry Potter books anymore, cause people were using them as weapons." Loki snickered as he pictured students smacking each other with the books. Tony led Loki down the hall and towards the gym which also served as the cafeteria. Loki grimaced as he observed the class of Sixth graders pelting each other with balls._

_"You don't like gym class?" Tony asked as they watched the older students. Loki scowled and shook his head. "Yuck." He muttered earning a laugh from the other boy. "Double yuck." He replied. Loki beamed. Tony next showed Loki back to his classroom, where the rest of the fourth grade class were doing math._   
_"This is where I leave you." Tony grinned. Loki nodded his thanks. "Tomorrow, I'll show you what is the best swing at recess." The older boy stated. Loki grinned back._

_"Thank you!" He called as Tony turned the corner back to his own classroom. Loki was grinning ear to ear as he reentered his room._

* * *

Car lights illuminated the driveway next door and Loki leapt to his feet with a pleased grin. He grabbed his coast off the edge of his bed and threw it on.  He raced out of his room, tearing down the hall only to collide with Hogun Grim. Hogun and Loki smacked into each other before stumbling back. Loki grasped onto the wall steadying himself. The commotion brought about Thor and the rest of his friends.

"Where are you rushing off to Lolly?" Fandral teased from behind Sif. Thor glanced at his friends. "Loki is spending the evening with our friend Anthony Stark." He grinned.  He glanced at Loki who was pulling the zipper of his coat up.  

"Loki has friends?" Sif commented frowning at Loki who glared back.

"Obviously." He sneered. Sif rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I _**have**_ to see this." She stated pushing passed Loki and heading down the stairs. The other three were quick to follow her while Thor frowned at his brother. "Why do you always do that?" He asked. Loki glanced at Thor.

"Do what?" He asked as he walked towards the stairs. "Talk to my friends like that."  He questioned while Loki rolled his eyes.

"I talk to them like they talk to me." Loki snapped before turning on his brother and walking down stairs. Loki shoved past a grinning Fandral and opened the door just as Tony was approaching. Tony grinned at the sight of Loki.

"Eager to see me?" Tony questioned before glancing behind Loki. "Who are they?"

"Thor's little friends." Loki replied without sparing them a glance. Tony rose an eyebrow. "They seem...clean." Loki offered Tony a smile. He heard Sif scoff behind him and Volstagg as who Tony was. Fandral however was looking between Loki and Tony, his grin wide.

"Loki...I should have figured you were that way." He commented, earning laughter from Sif. Loki glanced at Fandral. "What way?" He asked, missing the scowl Tony shot the blonde. Fandral shrugged. "Gay." Loki blinked and Thor huffed in annoyance.

"Shut up Fandral." He muttered while Loki shot Fandral a venomous glare. He did not have a retort however so it was Tony who spoke up.

"Ya know an attitude like that isn't all that good." He announced. Fandral glanced at Tony and blinked.

" _Really_?"

"Yeah **really**. Keep it up and I might have to break your face." Tony replied, tone friendly but words threatening.  Something Loki had never heard coming from the normally relaxed boy.   Fandral's mouth puckered up unhappily and he turned walking back into the house. Sif shot Tony a nasty glare.

"I can see why you and Loki get along so well." She snapped. Thor nervously shifted looking from Sif to Tony. Sif finally turned to Thor.

"Come on Thor, let's play another game." She stated taking Thor's arm in a light grip. Thor nodded and allowed her to lead him back in the house with Volstagg and Hogun trailing behind. Loki scowled after them before walking with Tony towards his house.

Tony was surprised by the animosity shown between Loki and Thor's friends. He was quiet as he opened the front door ushering Loki inside. Howard had left with his friend Obadiah for a drink. He was in the middle of hiring a butler/ nanny for Tony. Some British guy named Beavis or Jarvis or something. He and Loki walked into the kitchen, Tony flicked on the lights as Loki sat at the island trying to brush his damp hair from his face.

"Are you home alone a lot?" Loki asked watching Tony rummage through the fridge. Tony pulled out some leftover spaghetti and set it on the counter. "Uhhh, yeah usually." He replied casually as he grabbed two forks. Loki got to his feet and helped deposit the spaghetti on two plates. " Don't you get bored?" Loki questioned as Tony placed one of the plates in the microwave and punched in one minute. The older boy shrugged.

"I used to."

"Used to?" Loki questioned watching Tony who glanced at him. "Well yeah. I have you now." Loki smiled and looked away from Tony who turned quickly back to the microwave.

"Loki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever kissed someone before?" Tony asked turning back to Loki as the microwave beeped. Loki shook his head and watched as Tony took the plate out and replace it with the other. Tony looked back at Loki. "My dad's coworker has a daughter a year older than me. We kissed today by the vending machine." Tony grinned. Loki nodded a light frown on his face as he watched Tony.

"Was it nice?"He asked.  Tony shrugged.

"Was okay...we french kissed too." Loki blinked in surprise.  That was something right out of a movie!

"Wow."

"Well...you want to try?"

"Kissing? But we aren't together."  Loki replied, looking astonished.  Never the thought of it being another boy crossing his mind.

"Doesn't matter. People do it all the time. Come here." Tony motioned Loki to come closer as he closed the microwave door and pressed the button. Loki approached Tony and the older pulled him close. Tony leant forward pressing his lips against Loki's.  Loki stood very still under Tony's lips.   Loki's eyes drifted shut and he allowed the other boy to cup his jaw. The kiss started out sweetly enough, but of course with Anthony Stark involved.  Pushing the envelope was something of a specialty.  First kiss turned first french kiss in an instant.   Neither understood why it was french.  All they knew that it was very wet.  Tony tasted like toothpaste and Loki wondered how he knew what to do.  Tony cupped the back of Loki's head as he kissed him, remembering the girl from earlier and the romantic movies his mother used to watch.  

The sound of the microwave stilled their kissing and they pulled back, foreheads still pressed together. Tony let out a breathless laugh.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Tony declared. Loki grinned.

"I guess..."   He admitted,  feeling like he had just done something very grown up.   He watched as Tony opened the microwave. "What does it mean?"

"The kiss? Well it's your first. We just don't tell no one who it was." Loki nodded in agreement. Tony placed a plate in front of Loki before digging into his own. As Loki ate he smiled. It was a nice secret first kiss. Maybe he wouldn't mind kissing boys rather than girls. He supposed Tony was just curious as he always was. Loki would not mind kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I considered having Loki and Tony be each other's first kiss. But then decided. Meh.


End file.
